


If We Never Met

by lilywonka8



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Singer Nicole, Song Lyrics, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywonka8/pseuds/lilywonka8
Summary: The story of how Wayhaught met when they were in college based on the lyrics of If We Never Met by John K.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	If We Never Met

**Author's Note:**

> If we never met  
> I'd be drunk, waking up in someone else's bed  
> I'd be lost in a crowded room of fake friends  
> I wouldn't even know what love is  
> If we never met

Nicole has always been an early riser. She likes the feeling of the morning sun on her skin and the ability to relax in bed before starting her daily duties. And as of recently, she’s loved being able to keep her arms wrapped around Waverly just a little bit longer while the smaller girl slept.

“Waverly Earp, I am so damn lucky to have met you,” she whispered with her southern drawl more prevalent than usual. Nicole smiled as she played with the other girl’s hair and thought of the night they met.

* * *

“Nicole! Nicole! You have to go sing!” Jeremy shouted slurring slightly to Nicole over the loud music.

“I don’t know Jer; this isn’t really my crowd. I think it would just be kinda awkward.” Nicole looked around at the packed room at all of her acquaintances. Sure, she knew these people’s names and faces but honestly she was surprised that she was even here. Nicole thought of herself as just on the outside of the party group. She cared too much about school and the possible consequences of her actions to ever really be a part of that group. She did however attend the occasional party and often ended up in an unknown girl’s bed the next morning with little recollection of the night before.

“Come on, Nic. You’re from Nashville. Isn’t everyone a good country singer there?” Jeremy kept bugging her until she finally gave in and agreed to sing one song and one song only.

The current karaoke singer finished an awful rendition of _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_. Nicole scoffed in her head. _At least the bar is set low_.

Jeremy went over to the computer to set the song and the open chords of _Wagon Wheel_ by Darius Rucker began to play from the speaker. Nicole sang to the music and the crowd joined in for the chorus seemingly impressed by Nicole’s ability and overly enthusiastic in their intoxicated state. Everyone clapped as Nicole stepped from the mic and back to Jeremy.

“Nicole that was AMAZING!” Jeremy excitedly grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. Nicole noticed that a girl she had never met before was standing next to Jeremy and my god was she beautiful.

“Hey Jer, who’s your friend?” Nicole asked with a smile and a glance over to the girl.

“Ah, I’m sorry where are my manners. Nicole, this is Waverly Earp. Waverly, this is Nicole Haught. Now, I need to go find Robin. You two keep each other company.” Jeremy was off with a wave of his hand and scutter away.

“Hey I’m Nicole.” She extended her hand to Waverly.

“And as Jeremy said I’m Waverly. It's nice to meet you. You seem to be pretty popular around here. Why haven’t you sang before?”

“Popular? No, just forced by Jeremy to sing. I’m not sure, I’m here every once in a while,” Nicole laughed, a little intimidated by the other girl.

“Hmm. Well then I’m glad that I was here when you decided to go up there because that was great.”

Nicole giggled. “I mean the standard was set pretty low but I appreciate the compliment. So, what year are you?”

“I actually just transferred to Calgary from taking online classes at home but I’m considered to be in my second year.” As Nicole would soon find out, Waverly hadn’t traveled much, at all really. Nowhere further than those boarding her hometown of Purgatory. “I just decided that I was done with the super small town life and told my family that I was leaving to go to school at the University of Calgary. They weren’t too pleased but they got over it.”

“Wow, I can’t imagine how huge of a change that was for you. I mean I moved from the States and that was hard but I’ve never been much of a homebody.”

“Yeah I was definitely homesick at first but it's the best decision I’ve ever made,” Waverly smiled and nodded thinking about how great University life has been.

“I can definitely agree with you on that.”

* * *

The two girls talked for much of the night about any and everything; what they’re studying, their dream trips, childhood, more things than they could really recount. The time ticked on and more people left with friends or partners until only a few people were left scattered around the bar.

“We should probably get going soon. Its-” Waverly checked her phone, “1:28.”

“Shit yeah we should. I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

Waverly and Nicole walked back in the cold air bumping together every so often. The conversation still flowed very naturally and both were a little upset when they reached Waverly’s dorm room.

“This is me.” Waverly pointed to room 232 but delayed entering. “I had a really nice time with you tonight Nicole.”

“I did too, Waves. Can I give you my number?” Nicole pulled her phone out of her back pocket and shook it for effect.

“Yeah, yeah for sure. Here just put it into my phone and I’ll call you.” Waverly stood looking at the red haired girl who was focused on her phone.

“There you go, all set. Just give me a call whenever. Please do call though.” Nicole smirked in a nervous way hoping that she had compelled how much she liked spending time with Waverly and hoped that they could do it again.

Waverly stepped toward the taller girl and up on to her tippy toes to give her a small peck on her cheek. “Wouldn’t dream of not calling,” Waverly stepped back and opened her door. “Bye Nicole. Have a good night.”

Nicole stood dumbfounded outside of the younger girls room until the door had fully closed before starting to walk back to her apartment. She now had to play the game of how long she was going to wait until hearing from Waverly again. She did not like this game.

* * *

Truth be told, Waverly wanted to call Nicole right after she left the room but for whatever reason, we as a society decided that we had to wait 1-2 business days so as to not seem too interested. So Waverly went about her day and a half unsuccessfully trying to not think about the drop dead gorgeous redhead.

_“You’re pretty tall,” Waverly stated this seemingly out of nowhere. Their conversation had stalled slightly and they both took a break to have a sip of their drink and look around at the other bar goers._

_“You’re pretty short,” Nicole deadpanned, matching the same matter of fact energy Waverly exuded. “How’s the weather down there?”_

_“It’s pretty nice. Little chilly. Heat rises and such.”_

_“Hmm not sure that’s how the weather works but you’re cute so I’ll allow it.”_

_Waverly rolled her eyes, “So you’re the weather expert now?”_

_“Yeah that’s actually what I’m majoring in. I’m doing an internship with the weather department for Channel 5 News,” Nicole sipped her drink to keep herself from laughing._

_“Wait, really?” Waverly giggled and turned her head in confusion._

_“Yeah, actually.” Try as she might Nicole could not keep herself from laughing any longer. Waverly shook her head at being so gullible and smacked Nicole’s arm. “Waverly do I look like a weatherman to you? If I do, swear to god I will change my name to Nicole Heatwave right now. Take me to the courthouse.”_

_Waverly busted out laughing and using Nicole’s joke against her replied, “You’re an idiot. But you're cute so I’ll allow it.”_

* * *

Waverly honestly couldn’t remember a time where she had so much fun with another person, especially one whom she had just met. After thinking back on her night, she decided that she could not wait one more second before calling Nicole. She got out her phone and scrolled down to the Hs, looking for Nicole’s contact.

“Nicole… Heatwave. Of course,” Waverly chuckled before clicking the phone icon in her contact.

A voice picked up after 4 incredibly long rings, “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Nicole? I’m calling with a complaint about the weather forecast.” Waverly smiled to herself and looked up while waiting for a response.

“Oh are you now? What might your objection be Miss Earp?” Nicole couldn’t help her accent from slipping. It was something that happened when she was really happy or just when she felt like adding it to the conversation.

“You see, I was told by the good people over at the Channel 5 News station to expect the temperatures to go up. But so far we’re severely lacking in the Haught, spelled H-A-U-G-H-T, category.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that Miss. I have it under good authority that you can expect that heat to come around very soon. Say, starting tomorrow at 6?” Nicole liked this back and forth they had going on. She figured anyone that could both poke fun at her for her last name and keep up with her was someone she wanted in her life.

“I expect it to be at my door then. You know the room number right?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll see you then.”

“See you then. Oh and Nicole, wear something nice but comfortable. I have a bit of a night planned for us.”

“Bye Waves,”

“Bye Nic,” Waverly hung up and immediately started looking at restaurants for their date night. Sure, she did have a date in mind. Waverly, ever the planner, had many date possibilities stowed away for when she might need them but she didn’t have the specifics down per say.

After much searching, Waverly decided on a mid range Italian restaurant because who doesn’t love a good pasta dish, right? And now just to put the final pieces together.

* * *

Waverly spent most of the morning preparing her car for the night to come. Making your car the perfect sunset watching spot was no simple task. It takes careful preparation, care, and of course, lots and lots of blankets. The thickest on bottom overtop of the foam pad she had for camping, followed by the softer ones, with the fuzziest one on top as a bonus blanket for them both. She had to get the right stack of pillows so that they could comfortably sit up to watch the sunset and enjoy their dessert Waverly planned for them to get.

She finished prepping her car around 4:30 which gave her the perfect amount of time to shower and get herself ready for their date. As she told Nicole to dress nice but comfortably, she decided on some high waisted, light wash mom jeans with some simple rips above the knee, paired with a colorful crop top exposing her abs and a simple cardigan over top. She curled her hair in loose, flowing curls and finished off her look with some simple natural looking makeup.

“5:48. Alright Nicole should almost be here.”

At this point, Waverly’s nerves began to set in. She really wanted this night to go well and truthfully she had a very big crush on the tall redhead. Waverly kept busy by scrolling through social media, refreshing every few seconds and hoping that the time would tick by just a little faster.

Apparently her tactic worked because soon enough she heard a knock on her door to which Waverly sprung up from her bed and over to the mirror to give herself a quick one over. She opened the door to be met with a stunning Nicole dressed in an oversized button down unbuttoned most of the way and tucked into skinny black jeans with the obligatory pair of vans on her feet.

“Wow Nicole you look, wow. I am making you get dressed up so often.” Waverly could hardly keep her chin off the floor. And truthfully, Nicole was not much different.

“Waverly, you are a vision.” Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed together as she offered Waverly a hand to guide her in a circle. “Yeah, wow. Just absolutely gorgeous.”

“Okay sweet talker. We need to get going,” Waverly put on a bit of a front but she couldn’t help the redness rising in her cheeks.

‘Yeah yeah, um, after you.” Nicole was still a bit shocked but followed next to Waverly until they reached her car.

“So this is part of the surprise for later but there’s no way to hide it from you so you can look in the back when we get in. You don’t get to know where we're going though.” Waverly unlocked her car and sat in the driver’s side to show Nicole her creation, “Ta da!! It’ll make more sense later I promise.”

“I cannot wait to find out what you have up your sleeve Waves.”

* * *

Their dinner was nothing short of spectacular. They ate until their bellies were filled to the brim with pasta and then ate a little bit more just because of how delicious it was. Good food, good wine, and good company and you can never go wrong.

Waverly insisted on paying much to Nicole’s dismay, citing,“I planned this date and therefore I am paying.”

“Fine. I’ll allow it but only because you’re cute. Next time that’s not happening.” Nicole feigned annoyance before finishing with a, “but really, thank you. This meal has been wonderful.”

“Oh we are far from done yet. The night is still young.”

The two girls left their tip and went back to Waverly’s car. “We have one pitstop to make and then we will reach our final destination for the night.”

Waverly pulled into a small pastry shop on the outskirts of the major city area. She told Nicole to wait in the car for a quick second and ran inside to buy the perfect dessert for a perfect night. She returned carrying a medium sized bag by the handles and put it in the back before returning to the driver's seat. They started their short drive from the University surrounding area to where they would watch the sunset

“Where are you taking me, sneaky girl?” Nicole poked Waverly’s arm.

“Patience Nicole, we’re almost there.”

“I’ve never really been one to wait when I see something I like.” It was something about the way Nicole said this that sent a chill down Waverly’s spine and a pang of heat into her lower belly.

 _God if this is what she does to me with just her voice I can only imagine._ Waverly shook off her own thoughts and continued the drive. They soon passed the sign reading, “Nose Hill Park.” Keeping the setting sun in the corner of her eye, Waverly picked out the place that would give them the best view and flipped her car in reverse to line them up.

“Okay we’re here.” Waverly smiled and turned to Nicole who was a bit confused.

“It’s beautiful Waves but what are we doing?”

“Oh right,” Waverly suddenly sprang from her seat and around to the back of the car to open the hatch, all the while talking. “So I was thinking that we could relax in this little blanket fort I put together, listen to some music, watch the sunset, and eat these delicious cream puffs and chocolate covered strawberries I got?” Her voice went up at the end with nervousness. She really wanted Nicole to like tonight.

“That sounds like the perfect ending to the perfect date Waverly.”

* * *

It ended up being the perfect ending of the perfect date. The two sat and talked until the sun was far below the horizon. They fed each other desserts and on more than one occasion, Waverly had to wipe the chocolate or cream off of Nicole’s face. That girl was so put together but desperately needed to make friends with a napkin. Not that Waverly minded of course. Any excuse to be close to Nicole was a good one in her mind and she intended to take every opportunity.

The night was seemingly coming to an end. The moon rose to replace the sun and all the desserts were eaten. Still, neither girl had any desire to pack up and leave.

“Most embarrassing hookup story,” Waverly quipped, still laughing from the last response.

“Oh Lordy, there have been my fair share if I’m being honest. Probably waking up still drunk in a randos bed and then walking out her apartment complex with my clothes and hair all disheveled in the classic walk of shame way to be met with a farmers market full of people. I had to walk past so many pop up tents of people selling Kombucha and CBD products. I don’t think I could ever go back.”

“But I love the farmers market.” Waverly gave a little bit of a puppy dog look.

“Fine I’ll go with you but,”

“But only because I’m cute. I know Nic.”

They both giggled until the laughter died down and they were left staring at each other. “Can I kiss you?” Nicole asked so innocently as if she thought the answer really could have been no.

“Please do.” Waverly swallowed and wet her lips with her tongue.

Nicole’s hand reached to cup behind Waverly’s ear and on the side of her face. She leaned in and stopped a few centimeters from the other girl’s lips. “You are absolutely amazing Waverly Earp.”

With that, Waverly leaned the final distance to connect their lips in a kiss of passion and hope for many more kisses to come.

* * *

“Good morning Nic,” Waverly said in her raspy morning voice. It still shocked Nicole how perfect someone could look after literally just waking up.

“Good morning sleepy girl. How was your rest?”

“It was nice. I think I was too tired to dream. Someone really wore me out last night.”

“Hmm did I? I think you look pretty recovered to me if you want to for a round 2?”

“Baby I think it would be more of a round 7 or 8 and as much as I would love to do that, we both need to get ready.” Waverly popped up from the bed with nothing on. After so many nights with Nicole and mornings much like these, clothes were really a suggestion.

Nicole followed her fiancé’s lead and got up out of bed to walk over to her. She snuck up behind her while Waverly was doing her morning stretches and wrapped her arms around her midsection. “I am so lucky to have you in my life Waverly Earp. Thank you for teaching me what love is and showing me love in every sense of the word. It will always be you that I think about first when I wake up, last before I go to sleep, and whenever I close my eyes between then.” Nicole whispered these kind words into Waverly’s ear who had momentarily stopped her stretches to hold onto the taller girls arms. Nicole soon released her with a kiss to the cheek and walked away to the kitchen.

“Coffee?” Nicole shouted from the hallway.

“Yes please.” Waverly went back to her stretches and Nicole to her morning routine.

They really were perfect together. They both thank god every day that they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you enjoyed this! I planned for this to only be one chapter but if you want me to I could probably be convinced to write another. Or if you guys want me to write more based on songs drop some suggestions in the comments. Thank you for reading! Have a good one!


End file.
